


龙药的味道

by ReplicaLoL



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaLoL/pseuds/ReplicaLoL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>屋内的壁炉燃烧得正旺。<br/>漫长的夜晚才刚刚开始……<br/>作为礼物送来的两种龙药，会是怎样的味道呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	龙药的味道

屋内的壁炉里火焰燃烧得很旺。

房间深处床边的地板上凌乱地堆着一些衣物，衣物的主人之一正不着片缕地半靠在床头，身上伏着另一部分衣物的主人。

巡礼者跪在斯尼克瑟蒂的两腿之间，一只手撑着床铺，另一只手扣住斯尼克的后脑勺，正越发地加深着两人的亲吻。唇与舌粘腻地纠缠，嘴唇互相摩擦，柔软的舌头时而相互勾绕，时而彼此推着碾压，来不及咽下的唾液顺着斯尼克的嘴角缓缓流下，沿着下颚流向了因为仰头而绷直的脖颈。直至发现对方有些喘不过气，巡礼者才从湿润的唇边退开，顺便动了动灵活的手指，将对方脑后的马尾辫解散。

得到空闲的斯尼克大口地喘着，略带不满地瞪着巡礼者。趁斯尼克平复呼吸， 巡礼者将剩余衣物脱去，从口袋里摸出两个小瓶子后把衣服扔到了地上。“都叫你不要这么急……这是什么？”注意到了瓶子，斯尼克有些在意地看着。“是那些人送给我的耐力和刚力龙药。”巡礼者想起当时的情形，轻笑出声，将瓶子放到了床边的矮柜上。

小巧的玻璃瓶装着大约一口分量的药液，用木塞子封着口。两种药是不同的颜色，一种是灰红色，另一种是……

正出神地研究药瓶的斯尼克被胸前的刺激猛然拉回了注意力。右边的乳首被裹进了一片灼热之中，巡礼者已经再次伏上来，含住了斯尼克的胸脯，用舌头认真地舔弄。乳首很快硬挺起来，舌尖绕着凸起用力划着圈，偶尔蹭过尖端便会使得周围的皮肤一阵战栗。斯尼克在这样的玩弄下变得有些呼吸急促，他不由得抓住了巡礼者的脑袋，仿佛想要推开，最后却只是让手指抓紧了那泛蓝的黑短发。修长的双腿难耐地曲起又伸直，一下一下地蹭过对方的腰。下身的欲望在胸脯被舔弄的持续刺激下抬起了头，斯尼克想要把手往下伸，却在半途被巡礼者捉住，拉到头顶，用先前解下的发带绑在了床头。“瑟蒂……不要心急，夜晚还很长呢。”

被放开的右胸因为濡湿，感受到了些微的凉意。没能抚慰到下身还被绑住了手，斯尼克有些不满地扭了扭腰部，在床单上蹭着。没有让他等太久，巡礼者用自己的手覆上了斯尼克的欲望开始缓缓套弄，同时一口咬住了身下人还未受到触碰的左胸。“唔……！”突如其来的刺激让斯尼克喘出了声，接着调整起呼吸试图让自己平静一些。然而巡礼者不打算给斯尼克调整的空闲。他一边用手掌摩擦着欲望的柱身，一边用手指夹住欲望上部的沟缝，拇指随着手掌的动作以指腹按压揉捻，长长的食指若即若离地一次次蹭过顶端。如他所希望的那样，斯尼克的呼吸被打乱了，喘息声逐渐带上了温度，手中揉擦着的欲望也变得火热坚挺，从顶端渗出的粘稠液体沾湿了手指。“小巡礼……”斯尼克哑着嗓音低声唤道，伸出没被绑住的那只手摸上巡礼者赤裸的后背，将腿收起，坦诚地将自己的下身展露无余。巡礼者知道，斯尼克已经准备好了。

用刚才渗出的液体润湿手指，接着又沾了一些涂向斯尼克下方的穴口，粘滑的手指在入口处轻轻按下，像是要抚平褶皱一般一遍遍地涂着，然后对着入口缓缓地探了进去。斯尼克在一瞬间屏住了呼吸，在手指完全进入后才微微喘气。他努力放松着后面，试图习惯这种不适的感觉。这具身体并非第一次被这样进入，内壁的肌肉没有因为太过紧张而缩紧。等他呼吸平缓了一些后，巡礼者便开始用手指在内部轻轻按压起来。每当肌肉差不多习惯地放松，就会多挤进去一根手指。柔软温暖的内壁包裹着的手指在里面细细地开拓，当按到某个点时，斯尼克轻颤着发出一声闷哼。巡礼者的眼神暗了下来，下身早已扬起的欲望涨得有些发痛，他感到自己忍不住了。 

将手指抽出，巡礼者解开斯尼克被绑住的手，抓住他的腰往下一拖，使他平躺，接着抬起腰间的腿，架到自己肩上。面前是斯尼克刚被扩张好的后穴，暴露在空气中开合收缩。巡礼者握住自己滚烫的欲望抵在入口，然后腰部用力，慢慢顶了进去。比手指要大很多，也更火热的东西塞进了身体，斯尼克感到了一些痛苦，他抓紧了巡礼者的背，大口喘息着试图接纳，同时也感到了些许被填满的充实。

巡礼者看着斯尼克略微涨红的脸，半长的头发有些被汗打湿，在脸颊边粘着几缕。他伸手拂去发丝，凑过去安慰地吻了吻额头，然后将手伸到仍旧留有湿润痕迹的乳首上按捻。胸前细微的快感传来，使得斯尼克的痛苦缓解了一些。他呼出一口气，身体又放松了不少。见状，巡礼者又往深处推了推，开始缓缓抽插起来。刚才用手指按到的位置他还大致记得，往那个方向顶过去，果不其然地听见身下传来已经带上奇怪尾音的轻哼。

一时间，屋内只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和两人混杂在一起的喘息。壁炉内的火焰并没有燃得更旺，周围的空气却仿佛在慢慢升温。呼吸变得粘稠而灼热，下身交合处的撞击让斯尼克感觉自己燃烧起来。穴口的摩擦与体内时不时被蹭过的那一点唤起了阵阵快感，随着热度扩散蔓延开，令整个身体都酥麻着放松了力道。苍白的皮肤泛起了粉红，下身的欲望挺立着，在快感的刺激下又从顶端渗 出了许多白浊的液体，顺着柱身缓缓流下。斯尼克半睁着眼，似乎在看着巡礼者，又似乎只在望着虚空感受体内的运动。染上情欲色彩的眼眸泛着一层湿润，显得有些迷蒙。巡礼者看着身下人逐渐沉入欲望的表情，满意地眯了眯眼，用力一挺，速度更快地抽插起来。

“呜……！”突然激烈起来的撞击让斯尼克呻吟出声，抓紧了巡礼者的背部，快感在他得以习惯之前便一波又一波地涌上来，如浪涛一般拍打到身体各处。他大口呼吸着，不时有些变了调的声音随着撞击从喉咙内漏出。巡礼者低沉地喘息，将自己一次次用力送进斯尼克的身体，与肉壁摩擦挤压的感觉化作热流直冲向头顶，令脑袋一阵阵发热。他不断地顶弄先前找到的那个点，满意地感受着对方身体的颤栗，同时上下摸着一边肩上挂着的大腿。已经变得敏感起来的皮肤散发着热度，在掌心的揉搓下微微颤抖，脚趾也曲了起来。粗重的喘息声混合着越发加快的撞击声回响着，在几下格外深的顶入之后，斯尼克喊出了声，有粘稠的体液喷到了小腹上。巡礼者也闷哼一声，将自己的液体全数释放， 灌入了斯尼克身体的最深处。

高潮过后的余韵还在腹内盘旋，手臂滑落到床上，斯尼克失神地看着天花板，感到全身都有些发软。 耳边传来了玻璃瓶碰撞的清脆响声，让他慢慢聚回了意识。扭过头，看见巡礼者探过去的手正逐个扭开小药瓶上的软木塞，将一个瓶子里的药液倒进另一个瓶子里。黄绿色的药剂与灰红的药剂融在一起，色彩诡异地混杂变化，最后透出了淡淡的灰棕。“小巡礼……这是在做什么？”开口才发觉声音变成了带着慵懒味道的沙哑，斯尼克抿了抿嘴，吞了口唾液，没有注意到巡礼者注视过来的眼中又暗了暗。“当然是……好好用掉这份礼物。”说着巡礼者拎起混合好的药剂送到嘴边一饮而尽，龙血混着岩盐独特的咸涩与药草的清香在口腔蔓延开，还未把瓶子放回便感受到药力在体内产生了强烈的反应。从喉咙滑向胃部的清凉液体在途中变得灼热，有力量顺着血管传递到全身。这份原本用于战斗的力量，此刻在情欲的驱使下忠实地汇聚到小腹，让巡礼者的呼吸粗重起来。斯尼克仍处于敏感中的身体颤抖了一下，清晰地感觉到留在后穴内的欲望再次变大了，比先前更火热的温度将内壁撑开，仿佛要将他融化。

“瑟蒂……我们再来一次吧。”话音刚落巡礼者便用力顶弄起来，让斯尼克正欲说出的回应破碎成了呻吟。龙药的效果使得巡礼者不自觉地使出了更强的力量，撞得斯尼克的背部在床铺上来回磨蹭。射入体内的精液在进出中被不断挤出，濡湿了两人的交合处，变得黏糊糊的后穴与下体在动作时发出了咕啾咕啾的水声。“啊……小巡礼……慢点……嗯……！”持续的高速律动让斯尼克难以承受， 他把头使劲朝后仰，试图通过这样让呼吸更顺畅。耳边充斥着肉体拍击的声音，下体被顶撞得有些发麻，涌出的快感如浪涛般卷着他的意识沉浮，让他无瑕思考，如溺水的人一般只顾得上大口喘息，不时呻吟着喊出几个破碎的音节。随着一阵格外强烈的快感，斯尼克浑身战栗着达到了高潮，紧绷的腹肌上落下了白浊的液体，与之前的液体糊成一片，甚至胸膛上也零星地溅到了几滴。释放后的斯尼克意识一片混沌，手脚已经没有了力气，下身的交合却仍在继续，有快感阵阵传来，又一次唤起了刚软下去的欲望，将这具身体扯回深渊。巡礼者仿佛不知疲惫地用力抽插，体内充盈着的力量让他控制不住地想要全部使出，身下人的一身狼藉和呻吟都使他的欲望越发膨胀，想要更深地进入，想要更用力地占有，想要更多地感受这具身体。“瑟蒂……你真漂亮……”

…………

壁炉内残存的木柴噼啪作响，蹦出几个火星。经过长时间的燃烧，火焰微弱下去，看似就要熄灭。空气中弥漫着情欲的味道，屋里的人早已不需要壁炉的温暖。 汗水流淌在巡礼者紧致的肌肉间，随着挺身的动作被甩落。斯尼克全身也布满了汗水，一片湿滑，一条腿从巡礼者的肩上滑下，无力地随着顶弄前后晃动。失去焦距的双眼半闭着，下身受到的撞击偶尔让他的喉咙深处冒出轻声的呢喃与呜咽。随着最后几下冲刺，巡礼者轻叹一声泄在斯尼克体内，从一片黏糊的穴内退出。他轻轻地帮意识模糊的斯尼克也释放出来，被刺激得几度高潮的欲望在他手中只是缓缓喷出了一些已经变得稀薄的液体。恍惚间斯尼克感到一阵轻松，燥热的身体安定了下来，带着他的意识一起滑入了深沉的睡眠。

巡礼者还想看一会儿斯尼克的睡颜，却突然感到身体有些异样。龙药的效果在这一刻结束了时效，力量与耐力的加持已然消失，先前透支的体力无情地开始向这具身体索取代价，他感到体内的力量被一瞬间抽空，疲惫排山倒海一般压下来。在明白状况之前意识已经坠入了黑暗，身体失去控制，倒在了床上。

 *****

有阳光透过窗户照到了脸上，斯尼克睁开了眼。似乎因为休息得还不够，精神上仍有些萎靡。他想抬起手捋一把头发，稍一动却从全身都传来了酸痛的感觉。记忆回到了斯尼克的脑中，他想起了昨晚那场过于激烈的性事。腿间一片粘腻，身上也附着一些液体干枯的不适感，略带不爽地抬眼看向身边，把他弄得乱七八糟的罪魁祸首还在毫无防备地沉睡着，胸膛随着轻浅的呼吸微微起伏。看着巡礼者因为放松而显得仿佛有些年幼的脸庞，斯尼克心一软，悄悄打消了今晚不让他进门的决定，打算先去洗个澡清理一下身体。咬着牙起身下了床，格外酸软的腰部让斯尼克不得不用手按住，双腿仍有些无力，踩在地上有些微微发抖。“嘶……”每迈一步都会激起全身肌肉的酸胀感，让他不时倒抽一口气，留在体内的精液随着迈步缓缓流出，沿着大腿往下淌。

果然……还是在门外关一会儿吧。花了一番努力终于摸进浴室的斯尼克有些疲惫地想着。

至于在这种事上使用龙药，则在巡礼者暴睡一天直至黄昏才醒来后，被彻底禁止了。

毕竟对两人无论哪方来说，味道都的确是过于强烈了……


End file.
